By your side
by Yabrial Sorneson
Summary: Set before the show starts. Santana and Brittany's first meeting in the eighth grade is unusual but then again, what couple's isn't? Brittana One-shot.


**A/N: Something random  
**

**Disclaimer I don't own Glee  
**

* * *

**By your side  
**

Santana Lopez was _not _gay, she wasn't, at least she thought so until she met Brittany in the eight grade. It all started when Santana was dressing for fifth period PE and was the last one to dress since was had come late when she noticed a tall blond girl standing in the doorway. Santana paused unbuttoning her skinny jeans, for one she was unsure if she should because it would take her longer to put them back on, since they was pretty tight on her but the tighter the better right? And second she was already just in her bra and the blond girl was really starting to creep he out. She was just standing there looking scared and confused. Was she high or something?

"Hey you," Santana said gruffly, zipping her jeans back up and turning toward the blond girl, she crossed her arms across her chest and coolly leaned back against the lockers. The blond girl finally looked up from the floor, Santana could feel her heart stop as their eyes connected. Santana quickly looked away. Blue, the girl had blue eyes. The blond girl blinked her eyes in acknowledgment that the Latina had her attention. "Are you lost or something?"

"....I think." The blond said quietly, idle fingers curling and uncurling. Santana arched her brow.

"What? Your lost?" She nodded. "Well, where are you supposed to be?" The blond glanced around the room once then pointed outside the locker room doors. Santana almost rolled her eyes as she turned her back to the dim blond, beginning to unbutton her pants once more. "Then why don't you go then, huh?"

"I'm scared," Came a empty reply.

Santana sighed irritably, deciding to ignore the blond and proceeded to tug her tight fitting pants off when she felt two warm, soft hands touch the bare strip of flesh of her darkly tanned lower back near the waistband of her thong. Santana jumped, whipping around to face the blond girl, who had also jumped. Santana gritted her teeth, tossing her PE shorts that had been resting on the bench to the ground and stepping toward the blond, careful not to trip over her pants that were bunched up around her ankles. The blond backed up, Santana advanced on her like a tiger stalking a doe until she had the blond cornered against the lockers opposite from hers, a deep growl rising from the back of her throat.

"What do you think your doing, you fucking queer?" The Latina thundered.

"I...I was helping...those jeans look hard to get off." The blond replied timidly.

"So? You don't just run up and grab the person wearing the jean unless she asks you to help her! What's your problem anyway? Are you like fucking mentally retarded or something? Because anyone with a brain know not to just grab someone without asking, okay?" Santana fumes, fixing the blond girl with a pointed look. The blond girl looks up at Santana was dewy eyes, she was upset.

"M..My mom says I'm just a little slow...I'm sorry." The blond sniffles, turning towards the door to leave. Santana watches her started to leave, raging emotions bubbling inside of her, anger, confusion, loneliness and guilt.

"Hey, wait," Santana called after the blond before she could stop herself. The blond girl looked at Santana over she shoulder, cheeks tinted pink, she was crying. Santana's heart sank to the bottom of her stomach. "Do...Do you want to go to Pepe's or something? I don't feel like doing to mile today, how about you?"

The blond's face perked up as she wiped the tear from her sea blue eyes. "Okay!"

"What's your name?" Santana asked, walking back over to her PE locker and pulled her gray T-shirt back over her head and smoothed it out.

"Brittany, you?"

"Santana,"

"I like it, I like you." Santana paused halfway pulling her pants back on.

"Can you help? These pants are pretty tight." Santana asks, moments later feeling Brittany's soft touch on her thighs once more for instant before Brittany moves her hands to help tug the jeans on properly. Santana let out a shaky breath, shuddering slightly at the lost of contact, she straightens up and turns around to face Brittany. "Thanks, let's go."

The taller girls nods and moves aside for the Latina girl go ahead after she retrieves her bag from her locker that now stop ajar. As they walk out together Santana can't help help but think this is first time she feels safe and know deep in her heart it won't be the last.

* * *

**I hoped you liked it and review. And here's the lyrics that inspired the story, I guess.**

_**Why are you striving these days  
Why are you trying to earn grace  
Why are you crying  
Let me lift up your face  
Just don't turn away**_

_**Why are you looking for love  
Why are you still searching as if I'm not enough  
To where will you go child  
Tell me where will you run  
To where will you run**_

_**And I'll be by your side  
Wherever you fall  
In the dead of night  
Whenever you call  
And please don't fight  
These hands that are holding you  
My hands are holding you**_

_**Look at these hands and my side  
They swallowed the grave on that night  
When I drank the world's sin  
So I could carry you in  
And give you life  
I want to give you life**_


End file.
